Confiné
by Chevreuil
Summary: Block B , pairing ; JaeHyo/Taeil 'Sa voix est chevrotante, une note trop élevée, et elle se brise. L'échec s'abat lourdement sur ses épaules, dans le silence du jugement. Il vacille sous le poids de la honte. Encore raté.' Un petit os.


Le corps qui tremble. Des sueurs froides. La chair de poule, et le souffle court. La peur. Les larmes aux bord des yeux, et les sanglots au bord des lèvres. Il enchaîne les notes, passant des graves aux aiguës.

Sa voix est chevrotante, une note trop élevée, et elle se brise. L'échec s'abat lourdement sur ses épaules, dans le silence du jugement. Il vacille sous le poids de la honte. Encore raté. Se cramponnant au mur le plus proche, il lance un regard suppliant à l'assemblée … Laissez lui encore une chance.

-Bien .. Nous vous rappellerons, merci. Au suivant.

Un léger instant de flottement, le temps qu'il comprenne qu'il est trop courbette à plus de 90°, et il quitte la scène d'un pas rapide. Au loge,le regard des autres prédateurs le scrutent. Bien pires que les juges eux-même : les concurrents. Pourtant, aucuns n'osent l'approcher, ou même tenter de l'enfoncer un peu plus.

Son souffle haletant, et son regard désespéré les dissuadant sûrement. Il attrape ses affaires, et disparaît sous un gros manteau. Un gros manteau ne lui appartenant même pas. Un gros manteau sentant le réconfort.

Il quitte l'agence, et se presse jusqu'au métro, glissant à plusieurs reprises sur le verglas. Sa petite carrure couverte de neige arrive finalement à se trouver une place dans un des wagons. Ce ne fut pas difficile. Peu de monde sort part un temps pareil.

Il se laisse lourdement tomber sur un siège. Sa petitesse lui permet de remonter ses genoux contre son torse, et de s'encastrer contre la paroi du métro. Il sent que ça monte. L'envie de pleurer. Le problème, c'est que rien ne coulera : sa médiocrité l'empêche de laisser échapper quoi que ce soit. Des larmes, des mots … Une voix capable de pousser une quelconque agence à l'engager.

La paroi tangue, le métro se stoppe. Sa station. Ses jambes connaissent le chemin par cœur, il ne prête pas attention à ce qui l'entoure. Il pourrait glisser, se fracasser le crâne contre le sol, qu'il s'en ficherait : ça ferait juste un raté de moins.

Il se dirige avec difficulté -le vent souffle fort- vers un petit immeuble design. Une fois le code fait, les escaliers montés, il ne reste plus rien le séparant de son lit douillé, à part cette porte. Alors qu'il allait sortir ses clefs, la porte s'ouvre sur Jaehyo.

-T'as mis le temps, Taeil …

Il se contente d'hocher la tête, gardant ses yeux ancrés sur ses mains. Il entre, se déchausse, et accroche l'épais manteau.

-Il est tout trempé .. Il neige tant que ça, dehors ? Heureusement que j'en ai d'autres.

Taeil ne répond pas, et se dirige directement vers la chambre à coucher. Il se déshabille rapidement, et s'allonge sur le lit. Se faufilant sous la couette, il se concentre sur sa respiration. Souffler calmement.

Il inspire la senteur. La lessive. Mais surtout un parfum de mangue. Jaehyo adore la mangue. La porte s'entrouvre doucement, les pas de l'intrus sont légers. Il s'approche de Taeil, et se glisse à son tour sous la couverture.

Face à face, le regard ancré l'un dans l'autre, leurs respirations se mêlent.

-Refusé ?

Taeil enfoui sa tête dans les draps.

-Je prends ça pour un oui.

Lentement, Jaehyo se place au-dessus de Taeil. Il laisse courir ses doigts sur sa joue, puis sur son cou. Il passe par la nuque, la clavicule, puis par l'épaule.

-La prochaine fois sera la bonne.

-Tu dis ça, parce-que tout te sourit, à toi.

Jaehyo comprend, mais préfère feindre l'ignorance. Sinon, ça partirait en dispute. Comme d'habitude. Alors il garde le silence, prenant une moue curieuse.

-Prends pas cet air candide, Jaehyo. Tu vois très bien de quoi je parle … Toi, les fans ne te harcèlent pas sur Twitter, elles n'en ont pas besoin après tout, on a encore de tes nouvelles .. Des émissions, des photoshoots. Moi, j'ai toujours droit à des ''I Miss U'' et autres. Je n'ai même plus le courage de leur répondre, tant mon cas est désespéré. Je fais comment moi, hein Jaehyo ?

Il n'ose pas relever la tête, ses paupières se font lourdes. Il voudrait s'endormir, et ne plus jamais se réveiller.

-Tu persistes. Tu crois qu'ils font comment, les autres ? Tu vas y arriver, et un jour, tous ensemble, on va reformer le groupe et-

-T'es si naïf, Jaehyo...

Sa prise se resserre sur les épaules de Taeil, alors que doucement, comme une lente caresse, ses mains dérivent vers son cou. C'est comme si ses doigts étaient conçus pour s'enrouler autour. Devrait-il serrer ?

-Sois pas défaitiste, Taeil.

-C'est toi qui est trop optimiste, Jaehyo.

Il affirme un peu plus sa prise, Taeil a un léger sursaut. Le silence règne, seulement ambiancé par la respiration sifflante de Taeil. Jaehyo approche son visage du petit minois sous lui. Il le détaille. Les traits tirés, les yeux fatigués. La jolie bouche rouge qui commence à s'user.

-Tu crois qu'on a le mauvais œil ? Il chuchote, comme si il avait peur de se faire entendre.

L'aîné ne répond pas, tellement cela semble évident pour lui. Parce-que si ce n'est pas le cas, pourquoi tout serait parti en vrille ? Pourquoi serait-il là, en tant que Taeil ? Simplement Taeil. Et non plus en tant que Taeil, le main vocal des Block B ?

Si ce n'est pas l'œuvre de la malchance, à qui la faute ?

À eux, peut être ? Tout ce qu'ils voulaient, c'était un peu d'honnêteté. C'était ce qui les différenciaient des autres. Cette franchise.

Là, ça revient.

La détresse est assez forte, pour qu'il puisse pleurer. Les bras de Jaehyo sont assez chauds, pour qu'il puisse s'abandonner.

C'est dans des moments pareils, où il a du mal à saisir la croyance de Ji Ho. Comment peut-on avoir la force de croire, alors qu'à côté, la vie est si injuste ?

-Héé, Taeil …

Il ne répond plus. Il est trop faible, pour tenter quoi que ce soit. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça lui arrivait. Mais habituellement, dans des moments pareils, c'était JiHoon qui s'en occupait. Maintenant, depuis … c'est lui.

Avec tendresse, il se laisse rouler sur le côté, pour se retrouver face à Taeil. Il sourit, un sourire avec lequel il espère faire passer tout l'espoir qu'il a, un espoir qu'il aimerait partager avec lui. Mais Taeil ne le voit pas de cette façon.

Ce sourire le rend dingue. Il dégage tant .. De naïveté. Jaehyo croit encore qu'ils vont revenir sur la scène musicale. Comme avant. Il croit que JiHo va laisser tomber sa carrière fleurissante en tant que compositeur, il croit que JiHoon et Kyung vont mettre de côté les fruits de leur dur labeur.

Il croit que Minhyuk va quitter son nouveau crew, il croit que Ukwon va prendre le risque de laisser sa copine, et son gosse, seuls.

Après deux ans, il est toujours persuadé que Block Buster va revenir au grand complet sur scène. Plus fort, et plus populaire que jamais.

C'est ce côté-là, qui l'a attiré. Cette façon dont il se plongeait corps et âme dans sa nouvelle vocation, alors qu'à côté, il croyait toujours en son ancien groupe. Qu'il croyait toujours en son ancienne famille.

Il se rapproche un peu plus, espérant secrètement se fondre en JaeHyo. Il sait que c'est la seule solution pour lui. Sinon il ne survivra pas. Il ne pourra pas tenir.

Il a besoin de lui. Là, tout de suite. Et toujours.

Parce-qu'à travers JaeHyo, la réalité n'est plus si fatale. À travers lui, il arrive presque à se dire qu'un jour ils pourraient tous se retrouver, et dompter à nouveau la scène face à leurs fans.

Autant laisser faire JaeHyo. Et se laisser porter par les événements.

De toute façon, c'est ce qu'il a toujours fait. Même lors de leur première polémique, celle de Thaïlande. Il n'a pas assumé son rôle d'aîné, et s'est caché derrière Kyung et Zico. Zico, pas JiHo. Parce-que JiHo, lui, était effondré. JiHo, lui, était aussi faible que lui dans ces moments-là.

Il a toujours voué une profonde admiration pour Kyung. Il a cette aisance, et cette manière subtil de réussir à accaparer l'attention malgré le fort caractère du reste des membres.

Kyung a un talent d'orateur que Taeil n'a pas, et il l'a toujours envié pour ça.

Avant, il se cachait derrière les mots de Kyung, derrière la grande carrure de JiHoon, derrière le sourire de Ukwon, derrière le talent de Zico, derrière le charisme de Bbomb. Mais jamais derrière JaeHyo. Parce-qu'à l'époque, c'était lui, qui se cachait derrière lui. C'était auprès de lui que JaeHyo venait se plaindre. C'était auprès de lui que JaeHyo venait prendre du réconfort.

Mais maintenant, depuis deux ans, c'était bien JaeHyo qui assumait le rôle de tous les membres. C'était JaeHyo qui endossait la responsabilité de prendre soin de lui. Et il l'en remerciait. Bien que parfois, il se sente un peu seul … Taeil avait toujours aimé être entouré.

La scène, c'était fait pour lui. La passion et l'engouement de la foule, l'agitation du staff, la satisfaction grisante qu'on ressent quand on sait son travail bien fait, quand on sait qu'on est doué pour ça.

C'est tout ce qu'il sait faire. Depuis qu'il a arrêté, il vit par procuration à travers JaeHyo. Et il va sûrement continuer comme ça.

C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux. Pour son entourage, pour lui. Sinon, il risque de faire une connerie, déjà que sa vie est ratée, autant ne pas finir sur un suicide. À côté, JaeHyo sent Taeil cogiter, mais il n'ose pas intervenir, alors il l'enlace un peu plus fort, en déposant sa tête sur son crâne. Il le caresse, et souffle de satisfaction

-Tu vas voir, un jour, on sera tous là, réunis. Et on transformera tous ces regards désespérés en admiration totale, comme avant.

Dans un dernier effort, Taeil acquiesce. Sa dernière chance.

Sa seule alternative.

Alors si JaeHyo y croit, il y croit aussi.


End file.
